haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Thanks for all your help Merrystar, I'll make sure to improve this wiki as much as I can.^_^ So what do you think of the Haruhi Wiki so far? :). -- Falzar300 (talk), 2 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah sure, can you please turn off the anonymous edits? Oh I need your help with two other things. Can you please help me advertiseing or in other words informing others about this channel, and one more thing can you please help me find some more users for this wikia, its hard to run it all by myself. Can you help me find other users who have accurate info on this show, or can help me out with this channel more. Please help, I really need the help. -Falzar300^_^ :). -- Falzar300 (talk), 3 September 2008 (UTC) Come and stop by Hey Merrystar its me Falzar300, I wanted to tell you that you should stop by and check out the Haruhi Wiki. Ive updated it alot and I wanted to know what you think so far, so I was wondering if you could stop by and check it out and tell me what I should improve or give me some advice. Anyways try to check it out, Thanks. -Falzar300 ^_^ :). -- Falzar300 (talk), 18 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!! That really encourages me to do more Merrystar, Ill keep trying my hardest. I wont let you down, Oh and one question what happened to JackieOfSpades the original founder of the Haruhi Wiki? Please tell me I need to know. -Falzar300 ^_^ :). -- Falzar300 (talk), 18 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks again!!! Thanks Merrystar thats all I needed to know, unlike him I really care about this Wiki, I wont make the same mistake. Merrystar thankyou for all your help and support, your the best. By the way if you have a youtube tell me so I can check it out you can go to mine by going to my user talk page and seeing the links at the bottom. Anyways thankyou and goodluck with your Wiki.^_^ -Falzar300^_^ :). -- Falzar300 (talk), 18 September 2008 (UTC) Theirs a Problem Hey Merrystar, theirs a problem with the main page and I was hoping if you can help me. Between where the search box and top voted box is their seems to be a big gap that seems to appear whenever I go to the main page, can you please help. Thankyou. -Falzar300 ^_^ :). -- Falzar300 (talk), 3 September 2008 (UTC) Administration Hey Merrystar can you tell me how to grant admin status to someone. :). -- Falzar300 (talk), 28 September 2008 (UTC) Your Welcome ^_^ Your welcome, you really deserve it, I mean if it werent for you the Haruhi Wiki wouldnt be much of a success. Youve helped this Wiki every bit as much as I have. You really are trust worthy, that you are.^_^ -Falzar300^_^ ). -- Falzar300 (talk), 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Merrystar how have you been lately, its been awhile, anyways stop by the Wiki and tell me what you think about the Haruhi Wiki so far). -- Falzar300 (talk), 30 September 2008 (UTC) -Falzar300^_^ Thankyou Thankyou Merrystar, your opinion means everything to me. Since you are the person whos helped me the most on this Wiki. By the way make sure to stop by the Haruhi Wiki more often, and again thankyou). -- Falzar300 (talk), 30 September 2008 (UTC) -Falzar300^_^ Hey There Hey its been quite awhile huh, well come to the Haruhi Wiki sometime ta check out the success it came ta be, in the end a big community formed like I wanted, my dream was finally realized when I saw how great the Haruhi Wiki came out, please do stop by, its also thanks to you that its the way it is sis!!!^_^ -- Falzar300 (talk), 11 May 2009 (UTC) -Falzar300^_^ Anonymous User Block? I've heard that this wiki has some sort of anonymous user block where only registered users can edit. Me and Falzar300 talked and we decided we want to lift this block. Could you do that for us? Thanks!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 06:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 19:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Okay!!!^_^ Okay sis, thanks for the help, and Im glad ta hear from you again!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 19:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC)> Okay!!! Yes sis, alright I wont let ya down!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 19:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC)> RE: Welcome Tool Yeah, I know. I believe I asked you about this before, so I know how it goes, but I have trouble changing it on this wiki. Does it go by some other template?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 20:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 19:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Could you remove User:CoolPikachu as bureaucrat? He left this wiki two years ago. Thanks--Tavisource 07:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC)